La seconde guerre
by anonyma1
Summary: voici ma version personnelle du tome 6u été asser mouvementé, des mystères irresolues, de l'amitiée, du courage et des conflits..... voici l'univers d'Harry potter EN REMANIMENT A PARTIR DU CHAPITRE 10 NOUVEAU CHAPITRE 11 ET 12 EN LIGNE!
1. Revendications

Chapitre 1 : revnedications

-Je ne vous comprend pas Dumbledore ! Vous ne comptez comme même pas le laisser enfermé chez ces idiots pendant toutes les vacances ?

-Je vous ai déjà dit cent fois Molly que ce n'était nullement mon intention ; seulement Harry ne peut pas venir chez vous pour le moment.

-Mais on est déjà au 10 août !

Le directeur de Poudlard regarda Mrs Weasley avec compassion. Elle s'était réellement attaché à Harry, pensa t il, et lui aussi d'ailleurs. Il aurait voulu expliquer à Mrs Weasley les raisons pour lesquelles Harry ne pouvait venir séjourner chez elle, mais il n'était pas encore temps. Il faudrait qu'elle patiente encore deux jours, deux tous petits jours et elle saurait tout.

-Ecoutez Molly, nous en reparlerons vous voulez bien ? Je me dois de partir maintenant-. Je suis attendu et cela est très important.

-Plus important que ce que je vous demande pour Harry ?

-En effet cela concerne l'Ordre et si je ne pars pas maintenant je vais manquer mon correspondant.

Sur ce il sorti de la maison des Weasley et transplana laissant derrière lui une Mrs Weasley seule et désemparée.

Mais il ne s'en sortirait pas si vite et surtout pas aussi facilement, songea Mrs Weasley en rangeant la cuisine pour calmer ses nerfs. Elle lui reparlerait du cas Harry Potter plus vite qu'il ne le pensait.

Le lendemain matin, Mrs Weasley reçu un courrier de Dumbledore lui annonçant une réunion de l'Ordre le lendemain soir au QG habituel.

Il était aussi dit qu'elle et Arthur pourrait y emmener les enfants s'ils ne souhaitaient pas les laisser seuls.

C'est très bien, pensa la mère de famille, je vais pouvoir lui parler plus vite que je ne l'avais espéré.

Les deux jours passèrent à une vitesse folle et le 12 août à 19h00 précises, les Weasley accompagné d'Hermione passaient la porte du 12 Square Grimaud.

Cette maison donnait toujours autant froid dans le dos, peut être même plus maintenant que Sirius était mort. Ils entraient dans une maison qui n'appartenait plus à quelqu'un de connu ; ils ignorait même l'identité du nouveau ou de la nouvelle propriétaire.

Hermione, Ron et Ginny furent priés de rester dans le salon alors que Mrs Weasley, son mari ainsi que Fred et Georges pénétraient dans la cuisine. Il y avait d'ailleurs fallut beaucoup de temps et de crises de colère pour convaincre Mrs Weasley de laisser entrer les jumeaux dans l'Ordre.

Dans la cuisine, étaient présents Rémus Lupin , Nyphadora Tonks, Maugrey Fol Œil, Charly, Bill et Dumbledore bien sûr.

Lorsque Molly et les autres s 'assirent à leur tour autour de la table, ils furent salués part tous. Puis l'illustre professeur Dumbledore, chef de L'ordre du Phénix et de la résistance, prit la parole.


	2. la mission

-Merci à tous d'être venus, il y a comme vous le voyez beaucoup d'absent aujourd'hui. Mais qu'importe nous ferons sans eux.

Si je vous ai demandé de venir ce soir c'est pour vous annoncer le bon déroulement d'une mission jusque là restée secrète. En effet à part moi et les deux personne l'effectuant, nul n'en avait connaissance. Je vais donc vous expliquer le pourquoi de cette mission et où nous en somme à présent ; avant que les acteurs de celle-ci ne nous rejoignent.

Les mangemorts et leur maître ont repris leur activité depuis une bonne année comme vous le savez tous. Mais il se trouve que Voldemort à non seulement retrouver son corps mais aussi toutes sa ruse. Il ne tue plus simplement les moldus, qu'il méprise toujours cela va sans dire, mais il les utilise. Sous couvert d'un moldus nommé Wiztratch, un russe avide de pouvoir et de gloire, il utilise de jeune moldus qu'il forme à une totale obéissance et qu'y effectueront ensuite pour lui toutes sortes de choses plus ou moins hasardeuses et dangereuses. Wiztratch est lui même contrôler par Voldemort bien qu'il n'en est pas conscience. Il se croit le seul maître a bord alors qu'il est manipuler comme un patin, et c'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui, bien sûr, tire sur les ficelles.

J'ai eu connaissance de ce réseau de « formation » à la fin du mois de juin alors qu'il commençait à prendre de l'ampleur et à faire des dégâts et des victimes importants.

La seule solution qui s'offrait à moi était de démanteler le réseau de l'intérieur : il était évidemment inconcevable de neutraliser uniquement les soldats de Wiztratch sans éviter que celui-ci n'en forme de nouveaux.

Vous vous demandez sûremeny quels sont les objectifs de Voldemort dans ce réseau. Il est vrai que j'ai moi même était plus que surpris d'apprendre que Voldemort, l'assassin en puissance, celui qui voudrait anéantir les moldus un à un, révéler en faite une stratégie où ils avaient un rôle important. Il faut bien comprendre que les gens formés par cette institution reçoivent en même temps qu'une instruction militaire très poussée un total lavage de cerveau. Ainsi ils deviennent des machines à tuer sans conscience ou esprit critique qui obéissent scrupuleusement aux ordres qui leurs sont donnés. Aussi s'ils ont pour mission de massacrer tout un village moldus, ils vont le faire dans un silence totale mais avec une efficacité redoutable.

Voldemort n'a donc plus besoin de ses mangemorts pour faire le « sal boulot » et ceux-ci peuvent consacrer leurs actions au le monde magique dans le but de le contrôler. Comme vous pouvez le voir, ce plan est redoutable et très malin.

Il nous fallait donc agir, nous les sorciers de l'Ordre, car il ne faut pas compter sur le ministère pour nous sortir d'embarras. S'il réagit toujours avec un an de retard, nous ne sommes pas prêt de recevoir une aide efficace.

Le problème était donc d'infiltrer le réseau. Problème rapidement résolu. Ensuite nos deux agents infiltrés ont fait un travail remarquable je dois l'admettre. Très vite intégré au système, ne laissant rien transparaître, résistants au lavage de cerveau et à la torture ; ils parvenaient toujours à nous envoyer les bonnes informations au bon moment. Et grâce à eux nous avons pu éviter le massacre de 1500 personnes et effectuer une capture importante de membres clef du réseau.

Nos agents attaquent maintenant la phase finale de leur action et s'arrange pour démanteler le réseau pièce par pièce.

Vous vous demanderez sûrement pourquoi, si leur action a été un succès en restant dans l'ombre, pourquoi il m'est utile de vous en parlez à présent. Et bien justement parce qu'ils ont maintenant besoin d'un petit coup de main. Le réseau est fragilisé, si fragilisé qu'il ne résistera pas à une attaque extérieure. Et c'est là que nous intervenons ; nos agents s'occuperont de capturer Wiztratch et son bras droit pendant que nous nous chargerons de neutraliser les quelques soldat qui restent.

Avez-vous des questions avant que nos deux amis n'arrivent ?

-Moi j'en ai une, dit Lupin, quand aura lieu le dernier assaut ?

-Dans 3 jours, le temps de nous préparer à l'execution du plan.

-Et… commença Tonks. Si la mission à été jusque là un succès pourquoi nous avez vous parlez de torture ?

-C'est une très bonne question. Wiztratch est très suspicieux, voire paranoïaque. Si bien qu'à chaque retour de mission, qu'elle se soit bien déroulée ou non, il soumet le chef de la mission à la torture pour juger de la véracité de son récit.

Un silence pesant s'installa sur l'assistance.

-Qu'elles sont les conditions de recrutement du réseau ? demanda Bill. Vous ne nous avez pas parlé de l'identité de nos agents, ou des conditions qu'ils devaient remplir pour infiltrer le réseau.

-Et bien il fallait un membre de chaque sexe car il existe un groupe de filles et un de garçon ; il fallait qu'ils parlent ou apprennent à parler couramment le russe. Il fallait qu'ils soient des sorciers qui est une parfaite connaissance du monde moldus. Il fallait aussi qu'ils aient une force morale à toutes épreuve et une resistance très forte contre l'adversité…. Et enfin il fallait qu'il est entre 15 et 16 ans.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Maugrey. Des gosses en mission ?

-C'étaient les conditions à remplir, répondit Dumbledore d'un ton calme. Puis il regarda sa montre et dit d'une voix joyeuses : Nos amis vont arriver d'ici une seconde.


	3. agents

Un tourbillon de flammes apparu dans la cuisine au moment où Dumbedore finissait sa phrase. Puis en quelques secondes il se dissipa laissant apparaître deux adolescents dans la cuisine.

Le premier était une jeune fille que nul ne connaissait ; de taille moyenne plutôt maigre, le visage pâle et les cheveux long et blonds, elle avait des yeux d'un bleu profond et regardait attentivement la pièce autour d'elle et ses occupants. Le jeune homme à côté d'elle n'était autre que Harry, il avait cependant grandit et pâlit un peu, l'air russe sûrement.

Toute l'assistance fit un bond de surprise à l'arrivée des deux jeunes gens sauf Dumbledore qui se dirigea vers eux avec un sourire aux lèvres.

-Sarah, Harry. Heureux de vous revoir.

Les deux agents lui rendirent un sourire timide et le suivirent au bout de la table de bois.

La jeune fille prénommée Sarah fit apparaître une chaise et s'y assis tandis qu'Harry préféra rester debout, adossé contre un des meubles de la cuisine, les bras croisé sur son torse.

Dumbledore s'adressa de nouveau aux adultes qui avaient tous la bouche grande ouverte.

-Je vous présente Sarah Corvaroph, c'est une jeune fille d'origine puissante en tant que sorcière. Son père à été tué par les mangemorts lorsqu'elle avait 1 ans et sa mère à était éliminée récemment depuis le retour de Voldemort en faite. Et vous connaissez tous Harry Potter.

Vu le regard qu'ils lui lançait Harry n'en était pas si sur. Il faut dire qu'il y avait pour tous les adultes de quoi être surpris.

-Bien nous arrêterons ici cette réunion et nous reprendrons demain dans la matinée si cela ne vous gène pas. Nos jeunes amis et moi avons des choses à voir. Et iol est déjà 22 h. Harry, Sarah suivez moi je vous pris.

Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard et Harry fit un signe de la main à la jeune fille, ils partirent à la suite de Dumbledore qui était déjà sorti de la cuisine.

Ils montèrent les marches de l'escalier d'un pas parfaitement coordonné.

-De vrais petits soldat dit Tonks.

-C'est pas possible, mais c'est pas vrai ! se fâcha Lupin. J'y crois pas

-Je vais appeler les enfants pour manger,dit Arthur d'une voix où se mélée colère et tristesse.

La soirée se passa dans un silence pesant ; Ginny, Hermione et Ron ne savaient pas ce qui s'était passé pendant la réunion, mais ils devinaient que quelque chose de grave avait eu lieu. Les adultes paraissaient tous très préoccupés et inquiets voire en colère ; même Fred et Georges d'habitude si jovials. Enfin aux alentour de 23h30 les trois adolescents montèrent se coucher et Dumbledore réapparut dans le cercle des adultes, seul.

-Où sont-ils ? demanda Maugrey

-Repartis

-Repartis ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Il leur fallait une excuse pour venir ici or le temps imparti à leur « mission » de couverture était écoulé. N'oubliez pas qu'ils sont censé être sous contrôle. Ils sont donc repartis pour faire leur rapport de mission.

Molly Weasley fut parcourue d'un frisson d'effroi ; qui disait rapport sous entendait torture. Visiblement tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix avait fait le rapprochement au vue de leurs regards effarés. Ils eurent d'ailleurs beaucoup de mal à dormir cette nuit là ; pensant sans cesse aux raisons qui avaient pu pousser deux adolescent et une vieux sage à s'investir dans une telle mission.


	4. préparation

Ron, Hermione et Ginny s'étaient levés de bonne heure et venaient de finir de déjeuner quand Lupin leur annonça qu'ils ne devaient pas se rendre dans le salon sous peine de grave problèmes. Les trois jeunes, bien que surpris, évitèrent donc la pièce en question et montèrent dans la chambre des filles pour discuter.

Molly et Arthur arrivèrent dans la cuisine à leur tour et demandèrent à Lupin les motifs d'un tel avertissement.

-Harry et Sarah sont rentrés il y a une demi heure d'après ce que je sais, et il leur serait bénéfiques de se reposer un peu surtout s'ils ont endurés ce à quoi je pense.

Les deux Weasley approuvèrent mais à peine cinq minutes plus tard ; Maugrey qui les avaient rejoints, annonça qu'il avait besoin d'une manière urgente d'une boite laissée la veille dans le salon.

-Je vais y aller, dit Molly. Je me ferai discrète pour qu'ils puissent dormir.

Elle se dirigea donc vers le salon et poussa la porte le plus silencieusement possible. Et là elle fut surprise de constater que les deux adolescents ne dormaient pas. Elle hésita mais Harry qui l'avait entendu arriver, lui dit d'entrer d'une voix chaleureuse.

-Je viens juste chercher cette boite, dit la mère de famille mal alaise.

Harry était assis sur le canapé et lisait attentivement un vieux grimoire en prenait régulièrement des notes sur un parchemin au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Mrs Weasley pût constater qu'une de ses paupières était légèrement violacée et qu'il y avait des marques de brûlure sur ses mains et sur ses avant bras. Sarah, quant à elle, était en train de réparer sa veste visiblement lacérée de coup de couteau, sa lèvre inférieure était fendue et les même marques de brûlures étaient présentes sur son corps.

Mrs Weasley s'empara du coffret de bois et se dirigea vers la porte. Arrivée à destination elle se retourna et s'adressa aux jeunes gens :

-Vous devriez dormir un peu.

-C'est gentil de votre part de prendre soin de nous, lui répondit Sarah d'une voix chaleureuse où perçait un fort accent russe, mais nous n'avons pas dormis depuis le début de la mission ; nous ne sommes donc plus à une heure près.

Mrs Weasley bouche bée sorti de la pièce puis y pénétra de nouveau.

-Les enfants… dit elle timidement, ses marques de brûlures sur vos bras et vos mains elles…

-Vous n'aimeriez pas le savoir, la coupa Harry d'une voix douce et protectrice.

-Oh … je … je dois y aller. Je vous laisse alors. A plus tard les enfants.

-A plus tard, répondirent les deux agents de L'ordre d'une même voix.

La mère de famille retourna, pâle comme un linge, dans la cuisine. En la voyant aussi blanche, Lupin lui offrit un verre d'eau et une chaise.

-Ils … ils ne dorment pas, dit elle répondant à l'interrogation muette de ses interlocuteurs. Ils n'ont pas dormis depuis deux mois et ne sont donc « plus à une heure près ». Et… ils…hum.. ils ont des marques de brûlures sur les mains et les bras ; des marques assez importantes pour tout dire. Je leur ai demandé d'où elle provenaient et Harry m'a répondu très poliment que je n'aimerai certainement pas le savoir…. Mais surtout ô ils sot si jeunes ! Comment font-ils pour endurer tout ça avec ce calme ?

-Je ne sais pas Molly, je ne le comprend pas moi même répondit son mari avec lenteur.

Dix minutes passèrent avant que les adultes ne se rapprochent à nouveau du salon où ils entendirent la rumeur d'une conversation dont ils ne comprenaient pas le moindre mot, et pour cause c'était du russe.

« - j'aimerais sortir d'ici ; disait Sarah. Voir un peu de soleil. Je n'en peux plus d'être toujours enfermée.

-Malheureusement tu n'as pas le choix, lui répondit Harry calmement.

-Oui, soupira t elle. Enfin… Il t'a cru ? Wiztratch il t'a cru heir soir ?

-Je crois… en tout cas j'ai dû finir par le convaincre à force.

-Ouai, il était remonté. Trois quart d'heure, il ne prend jamais autant de temps… Enfin l'important c'est qu'il nous ai cru. Qu'elle saloperie l'électricité comme même ! Ah celui là je veux le tuer de mes mains !

-Chut ! Parles pas si fort les autres vont venir.

-Il comprennent pas le russe non ? Bon. Dis.. tu crois qu'on peut leur faire confiance ?

-Ma parole tu devient aussi parano que Wiztratch !... Oui on peut leur faire confiance et me regarde pas comme ça !

-Hum… d'accord. Si tu leur fait confiance, je leur fait confiance aussi alors. »

Lupin et Maugrey tressaillirent en entendant le nom de Wiztratch.

-Ils parlent de lui, murmura Maugrey. Vous croyez qu'il discutent à propos… de ce qu'il leur a fait ?

-J'en sais rien.

Le jeune homme repris sa lecture pendant que Sarah entreprit de se changer

Elle enfila donc une jupe propre qui lui arrivait au genou, remis ses rangers en cuir, un T-shirt kaki et sa veste en cuir qu'elle venait de réparer. Lupin frappa à la pote au moment où elle complétait son habillement par un canif glissé dans une pochette à sa cuise gauche.

-Entrez ! lança la jeune fille en russe.

-Sarah, reprit Harry en anglais, tu sais bien qu'ils ne comprennent pas le russe. Entrez !

Lupin entra donc dans la pièce à son tour et quand il vit Sarah en train de lacer ses chaussure il demanda :

-Vous allez quelque part ?

Sarah le regarda sans comprendre son niveau d'anglais étant encore limité. Harry lui traduit la question en russe et elle lui donna sa réponse qu'il retransmit à son ancien professeur.

-Elle doit retourné au bâtiment, sa 'mission' de couverture qui lui a permit de venir ici ne devait durer qu'une heure.

-Oh d'accord. Mais Il va sûrement encore l'interroger non ?

-Sans doute.

-Oh… Et toi Harry tu repart aussi ?

-Pas avant deux heures, répondit le jeune homme en regardant sa montre. Mais je reste pour la réunion de ce matin.

-Je comprend, dit Lupin. Bien bonne chance Sarah.

La jeune fille lui adressa un sourire et dit quelques phrases en russe à l'intention d'Harry qui acquiesça ; puis elle repartit dans un tourbillon de flammes.

-Pourquoi ces flammes ? demanda alors Lupin intrigué.

-La Russie est trop loin pour qu'on puisse y transplaner directement alors qu'avec l'ancienne magie ça ne pose pas de problèmes.

Maugrey entra dans la pièce au moment précis où Harry finissait sa phrase en disant : Dumbledore est arrivé, la réunion commence.

Harry prit le parchemin qu'il avait rédigé et rejoignit Dumbledore ainsi que tous les membres de l'Ordre présents la veille.

-Bien nous pouvons commencer, dit le chef de L'ordre du Phénix. Nous avons pas mal de choses à voir en peu de temps donc allons-y.

Harry fit apparaître un plan sur la table, celui du bâtiment où séjournaient Wiztratch et son armée. Puis e jeune sorcier expliqua l'essentiel.

-3 entrées possibles, ici, ici et là. Les deux premières sont surveillées par des moyens moldus nommés caméra de vidéo surveillance. On peut les déjouer très facilement grâce à un sortilège de gèle. Vous passerez par là, quelques soldats dans les couloirs mais facilement neutralisables. L'objectif est la grande salle au centre. Sarah et moi on passe par la troisième entrée, le long de ce couloir là, il y a des torches de surveillance magiques. Elles brûles ou non, plus ou moins fort selon les capacités magiques de chacun. Sarah et moi avons inhibé nos pouvoir depuis que nous sommes infiltrés ça nous posera donc pas de problèmes. On vous retrouve dans la grande salle ou plus exactement on sera là bas quand vous allez arriver. On s'occupe personnellement de Wiztratch et de son second Zigfrid, vous, vous vous chargez du reste. Si on pouvait évité les dommages collatéraux ça serait bien mais n'oubliez pas ceci : sous leurs air de gamins ce sont de véritables machines à tuer , rompu à toutes sortes d'exercices que vous aurez en face de vous, et ils ne feront aucun cas de votre vie.

Harry avait fini son explication, il laissa donc Dumbledore prendre la suite. Le vieil homme expliqua plus en détail le rôle de chacun. Puis alors que ça faisait presque deux heures qu'ils étaient tous réunis Dumbledore mit fin à la réunion. Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre et donna son parchemin à Dumbledore qui le rangea immédiatement en sécurité dans sa poche sans y jeter le moindre regard. Enfin le jeune homme salua tout le monde et sorti de la cuisine. Lupin le rattrapa dans le couloir et lui dit :

-Tu y retourne ?

-Oui

-C'est quoi ton excuse pour être venu ici ?

-Je devais éliminer une famille de trois personne qui posait problème au chef.

-Ah d'accord. Et que vas tu lui dire ?

-Que c'est fait

-On vous revoit demain ?

-Non on ne se reverra pas avant le jour j. Trop d'absence rendrait Wiztratch parano

-Il ne l'ai pas déjà ?

-Si, mais justement son cas me suffit. J'ai pas envie que ça soit pire. Bon au revoir professeur.

-Au revoir Harry.

Le jeune homme disparu à son tour dans un cercle de feu laissant derrière lui l'ex professeur en proie aux doutes.


	5. suspicion

Harry atterri dans une forêt ; ils n'avaient trouvé que cet endroit avec Sarah pour êtres discrets.

Puis il se mit en route dans la direction de la bâtisse où ils logeaient. Harry n'avait nulle envie de se dépêcher d'y retourner mais arriver en retard mettrai à coup sûr le pantin de Voldemort sur alerte. Le jeune homme accéléra donc le pas. Il avait accepté cette mission quand Dumbledore lui en avait parlé parce qu'il avait décidé d'agir et non plus de subir les frasques de Voldemort. Alors, si on avait besoin de lui dans la lutte, il serait là ; et tous ça lui ferait après tout un bon entraînement pour la prophétie.

Harry arriva enfin devant le repère de Wiztratch, il tapa son code d'indentification sur le digicode de la porte et entra.

-Salut John, lui dit un des soldats en le croisant.

-Salut.

John était l'identité d'Harry dans sa mission d'infiltration. En effet garder son prénom pouvait rendre Voldemort suspicieux surtout que le jeune homme gardait la même physique mis à part sur quelques points : sa cicatrice était effacée par magie, les autres ne pouvaient la voir même si elle existait toujours, il n'avait plus de lunettes et ses cheveux étaient coupés en brosse, assez court.

Harry entra dans la pièce nommée Le Cœur, où siégeait le mégalomane qu'il devait neutraliser. Harry s'inclina bien profondément devant Wiztratch. C'était un homme à l'allure austère, d'une cinquantaine d'année environ, un de ses yeux était légèrement plus fermé que l'autre et il avait un visage exprimant la haine et la puissance.

-Repos ! ordonna t il et Harry s'exécuta. John mon cher, comment c'est passée ta mission ? reprit il d'une voix sucrée.

-Les trois personnes ont été éliminées monsieur, répondit Harry le visage inexpressif et d'une voix parfaitement neutre.

-C'est ce que nous allons savoir tout de suite, répondit Wiztratch avec un sourire sadique, suit moi.

Il sorti de la pièce, Harry sur ses talons. Ils pénétrèrent dans une petite pièce sombre, cette pièce le jeune homme et sa camarade avait fini par la connaître et surtout la redouter depuis les deux mois qu'ils étaient en mission.

C'était en effet dans cette pièce que Wiztratch « vérifiait » les témoignages de ses soldats.

-Assis toi John mon cher, lui le vieux fou en désignant une vieille chaise roulée qui constituait, avec un table en bois vermoulue, le seul meuble de la pièce.

Encore une fois Harry obéit docilement, il savait qu'il allait être éprouvé même s'il en ignorait la manière. En effet le moyen de torture utilisé par Wiztratch changeait à chaque interrogatoire histoire de garder l'effet de surprise.

-John qu'elle était ta mission ?

-Trouver et éliminer la faille Zorth monsieur.

-Bien, et alors ?

-C'est fait

-Vraiment ?

-Oui monsieur

-Bien nous allons vérifier ça, poses tes mains sur la table John, ne soit pas si timide… bien… je répète ma question, la famille Zorth a t elle été éliminée ?

-Oui monsieur.

Wiztratch sorti soudainement deux poignard de derrière son dos et les planta avec force dans les mains du jeune homme, les transperçant jusqu'à se planter dans la table. Harry reteint un exclamation de douleur et senti une profonde colère l'envahir. Il ferait payer ce traitement à Wiztratch, il se le jurai.

Tandis que deux flots de sang coulaient de la table vers le sol, Wiztratch observait Harry avec un sourire satisfait.

-Alors ? Quelque chose à modifier

-Non monsieur, répondit Harry avec une voix posée alors que la rancune se diffusait dans ses entrailles tel un perfide et corrosif poison.

-Bien John, je te crois. Tu es, après tout, mon meilleur élément masculin.

Le vieux fou arracha les lames des mains et de la table augmentant ainsi le débit du flot de sang.

-Tu sera dispensé de mission à l'extérieur pour deux jours John. Continua t il sur le ton de la faveur. Le temps que ton état s'améliore. Tu peux disposer.

Harry se leva et ôta ses mains de la table le plus délicatement possible. Puis il s'inclina devant le Russe et sorti dans le couloir.

Son teint était encore plus pâle que d'habitude et il répandait du sang partout où il passait. Il en venait à se demander s'il n'allait pas tourner de l'œil quand il arriva enfin devant ses appartements. C'était une petite pièce avec un lit de fortune sous couverture et avec un seul drap, et un bureau.

Harry se laissa tomber sur son lit et déchira deux bandes de tissus dans le drap. Il s'enroula les mains dedans. Très vite les bandages prirent une couleur rouge mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de se reposer une minute que la cloche annonçant le repas sonna.

Manqué ce rendez vous aurait été considéré comme une provocation, un manque de respect, ou pire comme une preuve de complot contre l'autorité de Wiztratch. Harry se leva donc et se dirigea vers la salle des repas. Comme Sarah, dont le nom de code était Ana, et lui même avaient hérité d'une forte estime et renommé parmi les troupes, ils dînaient l'un à côté de l'autre au bout de la longue table, place réserver au chefs de commandement de ces soldats d'élites.

Wiztratch lui soupait dans une autre pièce juste à côté mais il surveillait ses hommes grâce à l'immense miroir sans teint qui donnait d'une pièce sur l'autre.

Harry s'assit au bout de la table alors que Sarah y était déjà installée. La jeune fille arborait une légère marque au bras comme si on lui avait serrer un peu trop fort. Elle poussa de grand yeux au vue des mains Harry mais ne lui dit rien , les sachant surveillés.

Après le repas, où Harry ne mangea rien et Sarah très peu, ils sortirent et rejoignirent chacun leurs appartements.

Le jeune sorcier n'était assis sur son lit que depuis trente seconde, quand il entendit frapper doucement à sa porte.

Avec un soupir il se leva et alla ouvrir, découvrant sur le seuil une Sarah les bras chargés de pansements et désinfectant divers.


	6. le jour J

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le retour au QG de Wiztratch des deux agents double. C'était aujourd'hui qu'aller être porter le coup de grâce à cette organisation.

A 10h précises, Harry et Sarah furent convoqués dans le bureau de Wiztratch. Celui-ci s'adressa à eux en ces termes :

Nous allons avoir la visite d'une potentielle alliée. Je veux que Ana et toi John vous restiez avec moi comme agent de sécurité au cas où ses intentions ne seraient pas claires. Elle vient d'arriver avec trois agents de sécurités, un est resté dehors, les deux autres montent avec elle. Zigfrid leur fait visiter quelques installations. Cependant Ana je veux que tu mettes la tenue qui se trouve sur la chaise dans la pièce d'à côté, il nous faut paraître accueillants et irréprochables niveau vestimentaire.

Sarah sorti de la pièce pour y revenir quelques minutes plus tard, vêtue d'un bustier noir avec un serpent argenté graver dans le cuir du bustier, et une jupe longue largement fendue sur les deux côtés. Sarah avait attaché ses cheveux avec une pince en forme de serpent et elle avait gardé ses rangers et son couteau attaché à sa cuisse.

-Bien, reprit Wiztratch, John va te changer aussi.

Harry alla donc dans la pièce voisine et y trouva un baggie noir et un T-shit de la même couleur avec le serpent argenté dessiné dessus. Il se changea et retourna au près de Wiztratch rapidement. Le jeune homme prit la place qui lui était attribuée : debout, les bras croisés dans le dos, à la droite de Wiztratch ; tandis que Sarah adoptait la même position mais à la gauche du pantin de Voldemort.

A peine une minute plus tard, Zigfrid, le bras droit de Wiztratch entra dans la pièce accompagné de Tonks, Lupin et Maugrey.

-Wiztratch je vous amène Miss Singmort, elle veut négocier un accord avec vous. Mais avant elle veut s'assurer de l'efficacité de vos recrues.

-Miss, dit Wiztratch d'une voix sirupeuse, je suis flatté de vous rencontrer et encore plus du fait que vous vouliez vos associer à nous. Voici deux de mes recrues, particulièrement exceptionnelles : Ana et John.

Au moment où le vieil homme prononça leurs noms, ils inclinèrent légèrement la tte, le visage toujours inexpressif.

-Voyez ! reprit Wiztratch d'un ton féroce où se mêlait la satisfaction et l'orgueil, Voyez comme ils sont bien dressés. Oh bien sûr je ne vous cacherai pas qu'il s'agit là de mes deux meilleurs éléments, des mes soldats d'élites, et non pas du premier troufion venu. Mais voyez vous, je sais être généreux avec mes soldats, la discipline n'est pas tout. Il faut savoir les récompenser quand ils le méritent. Or ces deux soldats que vous voyez à mes côtés, ont reçus hier la distinction suprême.

Wiztratch marqua une pause et Harry et Sarah purent constater l'angoisse se diffusé sur le visage des trois membres de l'Ordre.

-Ana, ordonna Wiztratch en claquant des doigts.

La jeune fille s'approcha de lui et lui tendit son bras droit.

Tonks, Lupin et Maugrey sursautèrent devant la marque qu'arborait la jeune fille sur la face intérieure de son poignet droit. C'était une marque faite au fer rouge représentant un serpent autour d'un glaive.

-Tous mes hommes attendent de recevoir cette distinction, reprit Wiztratch, c'est pour eux un grand honneur. « retourna à ta place ajouta il en russe à l'attention de Sarah » Bien reprit –il d'un ton courtois et en anglais, qu'elle serait votre possible assistance ?

Alors que Wiztratch finissait sa phrase, Maugrey inclina légèrement la tête vers la gauche et décompta 3, 2,1 avec ses doigts. C'était le signal, Sarah décrocha son poignard de sa cuisse alors qu'on entendit un grand fracas quelque part dans le bâtiment. Zigfrid et Wiztratch sentant le piège, s'enfuir de la pièce par une porte dérobée. Sans attendre Harry et Sarh leur emboîtèrent le pas.

Lupin, Maugrey et Tonks se regardèrent un moment puis partirent à leur suite.

Harry et Sarah détallaient dans les couloirs, évitant de perdre de vue leurs cibles. Ils entendaient les rumeurs de combats divers dans le bâtiment. Ils étaient arrivés sur un balcon, à l'extrémité droite de celui-ci se trouvait un grand escalier menant au 1er étage que Wiztratch et son bras droit s'empressèrent de descendre. Tandis que Sarah prenait l'escalier à leur suite, Harry sauta par dessus la rambarde de sécurité du balcon et retomba un étage plus bas sur ses pieds. Le jeune homme continua à courir à la poursuite de deux fugitifs alors que Tonks, Lupin et Maugrey l'observaient d'un air hébétés, la bouche grande ouverte.

Sarah avait fini de dévaler les marches quatre à quatre et suivi le jeune sorcier à toute vitesse. Ils passèrent tous deux comme des flèches devant Arthur et Molly Weasley qui surveillés des soldats inanimés. Les deux adolescents étaient maintenant à moins d'un mètre de leur proie lorsque Wiztratch ferma la porte de bois qui menait à l'accès pour le réez de chaussé. Harry et Sarah échangèrent un rapide regard et, d'un mouvement joint, ils défoncèrent la porte d'un coup de pied tandis que Lupin et Mr Weasley courraient à leur rencontre.

Sans attendre les renforts, les deux agents doubles rattrapèrent les deux hommes de Voldemort alors qu'ils se trouvaient sur un balcon similaire menant au réez de chaussé et à la porte d'entrée principale.

-Arrêtez vous ! leur hurla Sarah en russe.

Wiztratch et Zigfrid firent volte face.

-Traîtres ! lança Wiztratch plein de haine. Vous êtes des sals traîtres !

-Nous ne vous laisserons pas partir, reprit Sarah ignorant délibérément les remarques incendiaire de Wiztratch.

-Oui, il faudra d'abord nous tuer si vous voulez avoir une chance de vous enfuir.

-Ce sera pour moi, un grand plaisir, répondit Wiztratch dont la colère avait rendu le visage encore plus haineux qu'à l'ordinaire.

Les adversaires s'observèrent, puis Zigfrid fonça sur Sarah, tandis que Wiztratch se dirigeait avec le même force sur Harry.

Les coups de poings, de pieds et de coudes volèrent et bientôt tous les belligérants saignaient de quelque part.

Wiztratch sortit deux couteaux pour poignarder Harry mais ce dernier réussi, au prix de nombreuses écorchures, à les lui faire lâcher. Mais le vieux fou n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, il attrapa une deux mains d'Harry et appuya de toutes ses forces sur sa blessure encore à vif.

-C'est moi qui t'es fait, ne l'oublis pas menaça t il plein de colère

-Vous devriez vous imposer la même hygiène de vie qu'à vos hommes, lui répondit Harry rageusement et il l'envoya voler à plusieurs mètres d'un revers de la main.

Dans le même temps, Zigfrid avait attrapé Sarah par derrière et tentait de l'étrangler. Mais la jeune fille lui donna plusieurs coups de pieds et lui mordit la main jusqu'au sang. Le bras droit de Wiztratch la lâcha enfin.

Le combat continua, de plus en plus dangereusement. Sarah manque de passer par dessus la barrière de sécurité mais Harry la rattrapa par une main et lui redonna l'équilibre.

Les deux jeunes chargèrent à nouveau leur adversaire, assénant coup de poings et sortilèges divers.

La rumeur de la bataille qui faisait rage entre le despote, son acolyte et les deux adolescents atteignit bien vite les oreilles de Lupin et de Mr Weasley, ils parcoururent les derniers mètres qui les séparaient de la bataille au pas de course, paralysant les soldats qui leur barraient la route.

Ils arrivèrent sur le balcon au centre duquel la jeune Sarah envoyé coups de poings sur coups de poings à celui qui se faisait appeler Zigfrid avec une rage à peine maîtrisée. Tandis qu'Harry se battait avec Wiztratch qui avait ramassé ses poignard le temps que le jeune homme rattrape sa camarade pour éviter qu'elle ne descende l'escalier plus vite que prévu.

Finalement Zigfrid tomba KO sur le sol et la jeune fille lui ligota les mains dans le dos. Harry parvient dans le même temps et aux prit de beaucoup de nouvelles coupures à désarmé Wiztratch et il lui envoya un coup de poing dans la figure avec une telle rage que l'homme tomba inanimé sur le sol. Le jeune sorcier s'empressa de lier les mains de celui qui avait était son adversaire sous leur regard ébahi de Rémus et d'Arthur.

Sarah, agenouillée au près de son prisonnier, tourna la tête vers les deux membres de l'Ordre et leur demanda essoufflée, tandis qu'un filet de sang coulait de sa lèvre fendue et de son nez :

-Vous nous aidez à les ramenez à Dumbledore ?

-Bien sûr, s'exclama Lupin.

Il se chargea du transport de Zigfrid de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait trois ans plutôt, lorsque Sévérus Rogue était évanoui, et qu'il avait retrouvé Sirius. Arthur lança lui aussi le sort à Wiztratch, alors qu'Harry aider Sarah à se relever. Mr Weasley jeta un regard surprit aux marques en forme de serpent sur les poignet des jeunes gens ainsi qu'aux cicatrices encore fraîches dur les deux mains d'Harry, mais il ne posa aucune question.

Ils descendirent tous les quatre l'escaliers jusqu'au réez de chaussé et arrivèrent à l'extérieur par la porte d'entrée. Enfin tous les membres de l'Ordre se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur et Mrs Weasley accueilli par un soupir de soulagement les deux adolescents.

Ceux ci saluèrent Dumbledore et Molly dit :

-Bien, rentrons tous au QG maintenant.

-Nous restons, dit Sarah

-Quoi ?

-Nous avons encore quelques petits…. détails à régler compléta Harry.

Les deux ados adressèrent un regard à Dumbledore qui acquiesça.

-Ah voilà la police moldue, coupa Dumbledore, ces deux criminels vont allés goûtés aux joies de la prison. Bien ! Nous avons rempli notre tache partons !

Tous les membres de l' Ordre du Phénix transplanèrent sous le regard confiant des deux agents infiltrés.


	7. retour à Poudlard

Le 1er Septembre était arrivé et chez les Weasley, c'était la même cohue que d'habitude pour être prêt à temps pour le train.

-Heureusement que vous n'êtes que trois ! s'exclama Mrs Weasley.

-D'ailleurs , demanda Ron. Comment ça se fait qu'Harry ne soit pas venu cette année ? On l'a pourtant invité à plusieurs reprises ! Et puis pendant que j'y pense les courriers nous revenez toujours non ouverts et donc non lus !

-Raisons de sécurité mon chéri. Et puis Harry vous racontera tout ça lui même tout à l'heure !

-Oui ça c'est vrai Ron, confirma Ginny.

-N'empêche que c'est bizarre ! Qu'il ne puisse pas venir déjà c'est limite mais qu'il ne reçoive même pas le courrier ou alors qu'il ne le réexpédie à chaque fois sans l'ouvrir ! Je trouve ça louche.

-Laisses tomber, lui souffla Hermione qui voyait bien que la conversation aller tourner au vinaigre.

-Enfin, j'espère qu'il ne s'est pas trop ennuyé au moins cet été, soupira le jeune homme en conclusion.

-Oh ça, rassures toi il ne s'est pas ennuyé, dit Mrs Weasley d'une voix où perçait la colère. Elle en voulait toujours à Dumbledore d'avoir « envoyer deux enfants sans défenses dans la gueule du loup ».

-Ça veut dire quoi ça ? demandèrent les trois ados intrigués

-Rien, rien. Allez chercher vos affaires on va encore être en retard.

Mr et Mrs Weasley, Ginny , Ronald et Hermione étaient finalement arrivés sur le quai 9 ¾. Ils croisèrent des visages familiers et quelques petits nouveaux. Ron et Hermione n'avait pas à chercher de compartiment vu qu'ils avaient celui réservé aux préfets. Quand à Ginny, elle avait prévu de rejoindre son petit ami du moment : Dean Thomas.

-je ne vois pas Harry, dit Hermione.

-Viens on va le chercher.

Alors que les deux amis longeaient le quai à la recherche du jeune homme, ils furent abordés par Malefoy et ses deux compères : Crabbe et Goyle.

-Tiens, tiens, lança le serpentar de sa voix traînante, Mr Weasley, notre roi, et Miss Sang de Bourbe Granger. Mais que vois-je ? Le jeune Potter n'est pas avec vous ! Il a fini par vous laisser tomber ? Peut-être a t il un soupçon d'intelligence finalement. A moins que ça ne soit vous qui l'ayez abandonné pour former un des couples les plus tâches du collège ?

-La ferme Malefoy, répliqua Ron en sentant la colère l'envahir. Et dégages aussi pendant que t'y es.

-Oui c'est ça, répondit le fils de mangemort d'un ton moqueur, salut les nuls.

Les Serpentard repartirent et Hermione murmura un « pauvre crétin » entre ses lèvres. Les deux préfets de Griffondor regardèrent ensuite par les fenêtres des compartiments au cas où leur camarade se serait déjà installé.

-Y'a vraiment un truc, dit Ron. Mais où est-ce qu'il est barré ?

Hermione tourna son regard vers la barrière magique qui séparer le monde des moldus de celui des sorciers et tira sur la manche de son voisin.

-Quoi ? demanda celui ci avec mauvaise humeur.

Il suivit du regard la direction que lui pointait du doigt la jeune fille et se retrouva bientôt bouche bée comme sa meilleure amie.

Un jeune couple venait de traverser la barrière magique donnant sur le quai du Poudlard Express. Ni Ron, ni Hermione ne connaissait la jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleus, quand au jeune homme ils ne le reconnurent pas tout de suite.

La jeune fille revêtait une jupe noire assez courte et des rangers, elle portait également un haut noir assez moulant qui soulignait ses formes avantageuses. Tous furent cependant surprit de la voir arborer des manches longues par la chaleur caniculaire qui régnait en cette fin de l'été.

Le jeune Homme à côté d'elle était brun, aux yeux verts, il avait les cheveux coupés en brosse assez courte à la manière des soldats moldus et une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair se distinguait sur son front. C'était bien un Harry, sans lunettes, portant un baggie noir et une veste de la même couleur également à manches longues. Et comme sa camarade, il avait des rangers aux pieds.

La jeune fille regardait autour d'elle d'un air dubitatif, et plus généralement aucun des deux adolescents ne donner l'impression d'être confiants par rapport au lieu et aux personnes qui les entouraient.

Harry et sa mystérieuse voisine n'avait pas de bagages et ne semblaient pas s'en préoccuper le moins du monde. Ils passèrent devant Malefoy et ses deux boulets qui les observèrent ébahis, sans pourtant attirés le moins du monde l'attention des deux nouveaux venus.

Et soudain Neville qui se trouvait à quelques mètres d'eux, se mélangea les pieds et tomba à plat ventre sur le quai, par dessus sa valise ; et le désormais célèbre Trévor tenta à nouveau de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel puis, ayant parcouru les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de son infortuné camarade, il attrapa Neville par un bras et le remis sur ses pieds. La jeune fille qui l'accompagné rendit son crapaud au jeune sorcier au visage lunaire.

-Sa va Neuville ? lui demanda Harry Tu t 'es pas fait mal au moins ?

-Non, non, sa va. Répondit Neville. Heu... merci Harry.

-De rien

-Tiens, oublis pas ton crapaud, ajouta la jeune fille blonde avec un accent russe prononcer

-Trévor ! Merci beaucoup heu…

-Neville je te présente Sarah Corvaroph.

-Enchanté

Harry adressa ensuite une phrase en russe à Sarah et Neville l'écouta sans en revenir. Depuis quand Harry parlait il ce langage bizarre ?

-Ravie de faire ta connaissance, compléta la dénommée Sarah avec un franc sourire. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. En bien rassures toi !

-Merci, dit Neville qui arborait maintenant un magnifique teint couleur tomate.

-A plus Neville

-A plus.

Harry et Sarah continuèrent d'avancer le long du quai et ils furent interpellés par Mr et Mrs Weasley.

-Sa va les jeunes ? leur demanda Arthur une fois qu'ils étaient rassemblés

-Bien, ré pondirent les concernés.

-Sûr ?

-Oui

-Bien

-Sarah, ma chérie, commença Mrs Weasley tandis qu'Hermione et Ron revenaient vers eux et ne comprenaient visiblement pas d'où Mrs Weasley connaissait cette jeune inconnue, ni le manque flagrant d'étonnement de la mère de famille quand à la nouvelle apparence d'Harry. Tu vas à Poudlard cette année ?

-Oui, c'est … comment on dit déjà ?demanda t elle à Harry

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un peu en russe et Harry traduisit aux Weasley.

-Elle ne peut pas retourner à Dumustrang à cause de… enfin vous voyez ce que je dire ?

Les parents acquiescèrent tandis que Ron et Hermione, restaient en retrait et ne comprenaient rien à la situation. Ni Harry, ni la dénommée Sarah, où même Mrs et Mr Weasley ne les avaient vus.

-Mais vous n'avez pas de bagages ? remarqua enfin Molly

-Non ils sont déjà arrivés à Poudlard.

-Ah d'accord.

Les contrôleurs du train commencèrent à faire rentrer les élèves.

-Vous devriez y aller. A plus tard les enfants

-Oui au revoir.

Harry et Sarah montèrent dans le train et Ron et Hermione partirent tous les deux vers le compartiment des préfets après avoir dit au revoir aux parents.

Harry et Sarah se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à un compartiment vide et s'y installèrent. La jeune fille était assise près de la fenêtre et observait d'un air étonné le paysage qui se dessinait devant elle, tandis qu'Harry assis à côté d'elle lisait un journal écrit en russe.

Au bout de seulement 5 minutes, Neville et Luna demandèrent s'ils pouvaient s'installés dans le compartiment avec eux et Harry les y invita chaleureusement.

-Bonjour Harry, lança Luna. Bonjour … heu… comment tu t'appelles ?

-Sarah.

-Alors bonjour sarah. Moi c'est Luna.

-Charmée

-Moi de même.

-Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ? continua la Serdaigle qui ne remarqua aucun changement chez Harry et n'était nullement surpris de rencontrer sarah. Mais en même temps c'était Luna donc… Pouvait elle réellement être surprise par quelque chose ?

-Oui c'était bien, répondit Neville, ma Grand mère a été plutôt fière de moi quand elle à appris l'événement du ministère.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'il y a eu ça aussi ! repris Luna. Et bien Papa et moi nous n'avons malheureusement pas trouvé de Ronflack Cornus en Suède.

-Mince alors, dit Neville en essayant d'éprouver réellement de la peine et de la déception à cette nouvelle.

-Oui… Et vous alors ? Sarah ? Harry ? Vos vacances ?

-Très….

-Classiques.

-Ouai c'est ça classiques.

Visiblement leurs réponses n'avaient convaincus personnes. A ce moment là Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans le compartiment, ils avaient finis leur réunion de pré rentrée.

-Salut tout le monde, dit Hermione avec bonne humeur.

-Salut, répondirent tous les adolescents à l'unisson.

Hermione et Ron lancèrent un regard surpris sur Harry et la jeune fille, puis Hermione s'avança de Sarah et lui tendit la main et disant :

-Salut, moi c'est

-Hermione Granger et lui c'est Ronald Weasley, oui je sais. Ravie de te connaître, moi c'est Sarah, Sarah Corvaroph.

-Heu… comment tu sais qui on est ? demanda Ron visiblement surpris.

-Disons que j'ai mes sources, dit la jeune russe avec un sourire en lançant un regard en biais à Harry.

-Salut Harry, dit reprit Ron. Comment ça se fait qu'on ne t'est pas vu cet été ?

- Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? continua Hermione.

-Des vacances très classiques, répondirent Luna et Neville en même temps et en haussant les sourcils. On leur a demandé.

Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard surpris et regardèrent leur meilleur ami qui leur fit comprendre qu'il leur parlerait plus tard.

Le voyage se passa sans encombre jusqu'aux environs d'une heure de l'après midi.

Car c'est à ce moment précis que Malefoy décida de venir rendre visite à ses ennemis préférés. Il poussa la porte du compartiment et y entra sans y avoir été inviter comme d'habitude.

-Malefoy, dégages ! dit immédiatement Ron

-Eh surveilles ton langage Weasley, je suis autant préfet que toi je te rappelle

-Comme si on pouvait l'oublier

-T'as quelque chose à me dire Londubat

-Ouai : barres toi !

-Ouh mais c'est qu'il se rebelle le nul

-Malefoy, lança Hermione d'une voix menaçante.

-J'étais juste venu dire bonjours à mon vieil ami Potter et à la nouvelle. Oh, fait, adressa t il a Sarah, tu devrais as traîner avec ces nuls ils ne valent pas grands chose

-Parce que tu vaux mieux peut être ? demanda Ron Laisses moi rire !

Sarah se leva de son siège et dit à Malefoy en le regardant sans les yeux :

-Parce que tu te considères meilleur qu'eux ? Laisses moi te dire quelque chose mon bonhomme. Je ne connais peut être pas très bien ces jeunes gens (elle désigna Ron, Hermione, Luna et Neville), mais lui (elle montra Harry de la tête qui continuai de lui son journal impassible), je le connais très, très bien. Et je peux te dire que tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui, peut être même moins.

-Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Disons que j'ai mes raisons. Maintenant si tu crois qu'une fille comme moi pourrais s'intéresser à un gars comme toi tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil. Bine sûr j'aime le côté sombre de certaines personne, mais tu n'arriveras jamais à la cheville d'Harry même à ce niveau là. Et tu ne seras jamais aussi capable que lui dans certaines situations. Dons maintenant que les choses sont claires entre nous, tu reprends tes deux crétins qui te suivent comme ton ombre et tu DEGAGES !

Malefoy la regarda avec une haine mais ne bougea pas pour autant. Sarah se rassit et adressa quelque chose en russe à l'attention d'Harry qui approuva.

-Ce n'est pas très poli de parler une autre langue devant…

-Malefoy, dit Harry d'une voix posée, tout le monde t'as demander de partit, il serait peut être raisonnable que tu partes tu ne crois pas ?

-Et c'est ça ton côté sombre, s'esclaffa le serpentard imité par ses deux compères

-Je te laisse 3 seconde continua Harry toujours aussi calme. 3…2…1…0.

Une fois le décompte terminé, le jeune sorcier leva un doigt et la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit toute seuls. Malefoy et ses deux amis firent un vol plané en direction de cette dernière et se retrouvèrent sur le dos dans le couloir. Avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit la porte du compartiment se referma sur eux.

Harry reprit sa lecture comme si de rien n'était.

-Trop cool, lança Ron. Comment t'as fait ça ?

Harry haussa les épaules et aucuns des ados n'insista.

Le train arriva à l'heure habituelle et comme à l'accoutumer Hagrid guidait les premières années de sa voix rauque.

-Salut Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, dit le demi géant en les voyant descendre du train. Et salut Harry… Oh mon dieu Harry ! réagit Hagrid en l'attrapant par le bras. Mais qu'est ce que tu as fait de tes lunettes, à tes cheveux et …et... Harry ?

Pour toute réponse le jeune griffondor éclata de rire devant l'air incrédule du gardien des Clefs et des Lieux de Poudlard. Ce dernier dégluti avec plus de difficulté encore en voyant la jeune fille à côté d'harry. Le jeune homme remarque le nouveau choc de son vieil ami et lui présenta Sarah dans les règles de l'art.

-Enchanté Mr Hagrid !

-'lut ! balbutia le demi géant. Et t'es nouvelle miss Corvaroph ?

-oui

-bien, bien Et vous venez d'où Miss ?

-Hagrid vous n'aller pas lui faire subir un interrogatoire comme même ? s'étonna Hermione avec des yeux ronds

-bien sûr que non ! répondit Hagrid d'un ton qui signifiait clairement que c'était en fait son intention première.

-On va louper les charrettes ! lança Ron inquiet.

-Allez y on vous retrouve dans le hall, dit Harry avec un sourire en coin.

Il avait remarque un oiseau rouge et or tournoyant dans le ciel au dessus de Sarah et lui même. Fumseck le phénix, puisque c'était lui, lâcha un morceau de parchemin que Sarah rattrapa. Elle le décacheta sous le regard inquisiteur d'Hagrid, les autres étant partis prendre le moyen de transport tiré par les Sombrals de Poudlard

-C'est Dumbledore, il veut qu'on le rejoigne dans son bureau maintenant ! dit Sarah en russe suite à sa lecture

-Et bien allons-y alors, lui répondit Harry dans le langage germanique tandis que les yeux d' Hagrid aller sortir de leurs orbites.

-Au plaisir Hagrid, lui dit le jeune homme en anglais.

Il attrapa ensuite la main de Sarah et ils disparurent dans un cercle de flammes entendant à peine l'exclamation de surprise de l'homme de confiance du directeur.

Les préfets de griffondor accompagnés de la serdaigle tête en l'air et du griffondor maladroit entrèrent dans le hall.

-je ne vois ni Harry, ni Sarah ! dit Hermione

-ils sont peut être déjà entrer dans la grande salle

Ils entrèrent donc dans la dite pièce et s'installèrent à leurs places respectives. Ron et Hermione saluèrent leurs camarades de griffondor mais ne virent toujours aucunes traces de leur meilleur mi.

-Hé vous avez remarqué ! interpelle Seamus Finnigan. Dumbledore est absent de la table des professeurs.

-Mais c'est vrai ça ! dit Ginny qui venait de les rejoindre avec son petit ami. Je ne vois pas de nouveau prof de défense contre les forces du mal non plus. Ni Harry d'ailleurs !

-Oui c'est juste ma puce, dit Dean Thomas que Ron fusilla du regard. Vous l'avez vu Harry vous ?

-Oui, enfin rapidement, répondit hermione.

Le professeur Mac Gonagal entra avec les premières années et la cérémonie de la répartition commença. En plein milieu de celle ci Dumbledore regagna discrètement son siège et attendit patiemment qu'elle se termine. Puis le vieil Homme se leva et salua d'un sourire toute l'assemblée.

-Bien, mes chers enfants, vous savez tous qu'il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de faire un long discours avant le dîner donc… Bon appétit !

Tous les élèves se jetèrent, affamés, sur les plats. Entre deux bouchée, Ron murmura à l'attention d'Hermione et de Neville « je me demande bien où ils sont comme même ! Vous pensez qu'ils auraient pu avoir des problèmes à cause de l'incident du train ? »

Le repas prit fin avant que les intéressés puissent donnés leur avis et Dumbledore se leva et reprit la parole.

-Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous repus, j'ai plusieurs choses à vous annoncer. Bien sûr il va sans dire que la forêt interdite est toujours strictement interdite. Et que les sélections des équipes de Quiddich se feront d'ici une quinzaine de jours, pour plus d'information adressez vos à vos capitaines.

Instinctivement tous les griffondor cherchèrent des yeux le nouveau/ nouvelle capitaine mais ne virent personne portant le badge.

-Ensuite, reprit le directeur captant de nouveau l'attention de tous, comme vous l'aurez tous remarquez il n'y a pas de nouveau professeur contre les forces du mal cette année. Miss Ombrage aurait volontiers repris son poste – grognement général- mais j'ai décliner l'offre. Cependant en cette période de temps troublé, où nous devons tous nous rapprocher les uns des autres, par maison mais aussi dans la communauté entière de Poudlard, il est hors de question que je vous laisse sans ce cours. Je l'assurez donc moi même. – surprise générale- et pour des raisons que vous comprendrez plus tard, les cours en cette matières se feront par niveau et sur la journée du vendredi ou du samedi matin uniquement. Vous aurez une fois ce cours foi, le reste de ces deux jours en temps libre. Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne rentrée et une bonne nuit.

Le directeur sorti de table ainsi que l'ensemble des professeurs et des élèves.

Hermione et Ron , dont c'était le rôle, rassemblèrent le petits nouveau et leur donnèrent mot de passe et chemin vers la salle commune. Puis ils attendirent dans la salle commune. Environ une heure passa puis Harry et Sarah entrèrent dans la salle commune.

-Où vous étiez passé ? demanda Ron Vous avez eu des problèmes à cause de Malefoy dans le train.

-Pas exactement, dit Harry. Déjà Sarah a du être réparti dans une maison, et le choixpeau l'a envoyer ici et puis Dumbledore avez des choses à régler avec nous.

-Mais p….

-Il faut qu'on parle sérieusement tous les quatre, annonça Harry

Ses deux amis échangèrent un regard surprit tandis que Sarah s'asseyait dans un fauteuil. Tous tournèrent alors la tête vers Harry.


	8. petites confidences entre amis

Harry regarda attentivement autour de lui, la salle commune était vide, il n'y avait aucune présence à part la sienne et celle de ses amis.

Le jeune homme s'assit donc sur le bras du fauteuil où était Sarah, qui attendait patiemment qu'il commence à parler.

-Bien, dit Harry d'une voix douce, tout d'abord je sais bien que vous vous posez tous les deux des questions sur mon changement d'apparence et aussi sur la présence de Sarah à Poudlard.

-Et c'est tout à fait normal, affirma Sarah du même ton chaleureux que son camarade.

-Je ne peux pas vous donner tous les détails sur les raisons de ces changements, du moins pas tout de suite, je n'en ai pas l'autorisation. Mais, disons, pour faire simple que si je ne suis pas venu en vacances chez toi cet été Ron, que je n'ai pas répondu à vos lettres et que j'ai changer soudainement d'apparence c'est parce Sarah et moi même, nous avons eu un été plutôt…

-Occupé.

-Oui c'est ça occupé. Nous étions en mission pour l'Ordre.

-Pardon ? demandèrent Ron et Hermione estomaqués.

-Nous étions en mission pour l'Ordre, répéta Sarah avec patience. Une mission un peu particulière qui nécessitait notre aide alors...

-Nous avons répondu à l'appel et nous sommes partis aider. Bien sûr au départ, mis à part Dumbledore et nous même personne n'était au courrant

-Absolument personne

-Et du fait de cette mission, nous ne pouvions recevoir aucun courrier, il était directement renvoyé à son expéditeur sans qu'on en est même eu connaissance. Et notre retard de tout à l'heure est aussi dû à ça, il nous a fallut consulter nos résultats de buses que nous ne connaissions toujours pas et régler quelques petits détails…

-Nous ne sommes rentrés de mission qu'hier soir très tard, dit Sarah répondant à l'interrogation muette des deux préfets.

-Est ce que…euh…, commença Hermione

-Oui ? l'encouragèrent les deux autres

-Pourquoi est ce qu'on vous à envoyer en mission vous ? enfin je veux dire, vous n'êtes que…

-Des gosses ? (Hermione approuva d'un signe de tête) C'est drôle que tu dises ça Hermione vu que c'est exactement ce qu'à demander la mère de Ron, continua harry. Disons que pour cette mission ils fallait des gens… dans nos âge, un garçon et une fille… J'aimerai vous en dire plus mais ce n'est pas possible.

-Juste … euh la mission se passait en Russie c'est ça ? C'est pour ça que vous parlez russe ?

-En effet… Ron quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu ne dis rien

-Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise Harry ? Que tu es complètement taré ? Et bien voilà c'est dit ! Non mais qu'est ce qui vous a prit de partir en mission tous les deux ? D'accord on avait besoin de vous mais comme même, vous auriez pu vous faire tuer, torturer ou ne sais quoi d'autre.

Harry et Sarah se jetèrent un léger coup d'œil.

-Quoi ? Ça veut dire quoi ce regard ? Que vous…vous…oh non, reprit le rouquin plus tristement, c'est arrivé c'est ça ? On vous a repérés et torturés ?

-Pas repérés... répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

-Alors ces marques sur tes mains, ça vient de là ? demanda Ron qui décidément était observateur.

-Oui

-Harry…

-Ecoutes Ron ce qui est fait est fait !

-En plus on ne regrette pas ce qu'on a du faire pour sauver la situation, continua Sarah. Oui ce n'était pas toujours facile mais… on a fait ce que devait faire.

-Je vois que t'es aussi taré qu'Harry, reprit Ron avec un faible sourire. Bienvenue dans la famille alors.

-Merci, répondit Sarah en souriant franchement.

-Bon y'a autre chose ?

Harry hésita un moment, allait il leur parler de la prophétie ? Maintenant ? Non c'était décidément trop tôt et puis il n'avait pas envie que son premier jour au collège, dans le lieu qu'il considérait comme son chez lui, il y ai une crise de larmes ou de colère, de dégoût même peut être… Et puis il y avait cette autre chose, ce secret si bien gardé pour le moment, le jeune homme lança un coup d'œil discret à sa camarade russe, si discret qu'elle seule le vit et elle dénia légèrement de la tête. Alors il répondit à son meilleur ami :

-Oui c'est tout, pour l'instant…

-Bien, allons nous coucher on commence les cours tôt demain

-Oui bonne idée, dit Hermione. Sarah t'es dans quel dortoir ?

-J'en sais rien on m'a dit que c'était le numéro 9

-Et bien t'es ma nouvelle camarade de chambre alors ! Tu va voir je suis... On est ! Avec Lavande et Padma elles sont assez sophistiquées mais gentilles comme même. Bonne nuit les gars à demain

-Bonne nuit.

Tout le monde alla se coucher, le cœur un peu plus léger. Sarah lança un regard à Harry juste avant de rentrer dans son dortoir et le jeune homme hocha la tête. Ils s'étaient compris, il y aurait encore une autre réunion comme celle ci, bientôt, très bientôt…


	9. vieux amis et nouveaux énemis

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Ron se réveilla, il vit qu'Harry était déjà réveillé et descendu. Il s'habilla donc en quatrième vitesse et sortit du dortoir précipitamment. Il trouva son camarade dans la salle commune avec Sarah qui elle aussi était prête. Elle revêtait pour la première fois l'uniforme de Poudlard et avait l'air très, très nerveuse.

-Salut, dit Ron

-Salut, lui répondit Harry avec un sourire

-'lut, dit Sarah d'une voix visiblement stressée

-Qu'est ce que t'as Sarah ?

-Elle a que c'est son premier jour à Poudlard et qu'elle a peur de l'accueil que vont lui réserver les autres élèves.

- Bah ne t'en fais pas pour ça, à part les serpentards qui sont de véritables crétins, tout le monde est sympa ici.

-Tu vois c'est ce que je me tue à te dire depuis tout à leur ! Lança Harry à Sarah.

-Oui mais si… si je me mélange dans les mots et que je fasse mal mes phrases, ou que je comprenne pas ce qu'on me dit, ou…

- Ou que je te balance un verre d'eau si tu te calme pas tout de suite, menaça Harry. Ce qui eu le don de faire sourire Ron jusqu'aux oreilles, ça lui rappelai un peu ses conversations avec sa sœur quand il était petit ou même avec Hermione quelque fois.

-Harry ?

-Oui Sarah !

-Tu m'aideras si je ne comprends pas ?

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel et murmura un « c'est pas croyable d'être aussi poule mouillée ». Ce qui eu pour effet immédiat que Sarah se fâche et lui donne un coup dans le bras

-Hé ! Lança Harry

Sarah lui tira la langue.

-Tu ne devrai pas t'amuser à ça avec ton seul traducteur, dit Harry avec un sourire en coin.

Sarah lui répliqua quelque chose en russe d'un air inquiet, Harry haussa les épaules et la jeune fille prit la couleur d'un yogourt nature.

-Aller ne fais pas cette tête ! Je te taquine mais je le ferai si tu ne descends pas manger tout de suite.

Sarah soupira mais consentit tout de même à emprunter le passage du portrait de la Grosse Dame qui dit « tient une petite nouvelle parmi les 6 années ! » d'un air surpris.

Sarah adressa un faible sourire au tableau et descendit les marches le plus lentement possible.

-Aller Sarah descends ! Fini par dire Ron. Que veux tu qu'ils te fassent dans la Grande Salle? Personne n'est cannibale ici tu sais!

Sarah éclata de rire et descendit les marches au rythme des deux garçons. Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans la Grande Salle et un silence se fit lorsque les élèves virent Sarah et Harry. Mais le Survivant commençait à avoir l'habitude et il alla s'asseoir comme si de rien était imité par Sarah et Ron. Ils retrouvèrent Hermione à la table du petit déjeuner qui était déjà le nez dans un livre. Elle leva les yeux vers eux tandis que Sarah et Harry s'asseyaient en face d'elle et Ron à ses côtés. Neville qui venait d'arriver, se dirigea droit vers eux.

-Salut Hermione, Ron, Harry et Sarah ! Ça va ?

-Salut Neville, répondirent ils tous, ça va et toi ?

-Bien

Les griffondor déjeunèrent et Mac Gonagal passa pour distribuer les emplois du temps à tout le monde.

-Et bah dis donc, Dumbledore avait oublié de nous précisez un truc, s'exclama Ron. On n'a que son cours le vendredi mais le reste de la semaine est super chargé

-Ce qui paraît logique, répliqua Hermione

-Oh bien sûr, j'allais oublier que pour Melle tout est toujours si évident !

-Si tu te servais un peu de ton cerveau avant de parler Ron, alors…

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit mon cerveau ?

-Non quoi ?

-Ça suffit ! Avertirent Sarah et Harry en même temps

Ron et Hermione se lancèrent un regard noir mais se turent comme même.

-Ils sont souvent comme ça ? demanda Sarah

-Très souvent, lança une voix derrière elle.

Sarah et Harry se retournèrent et virent Ginny et Dean qui se tenaient par la main à quelques centimètres d'eux.

-C'est ce qui fait leur charme, ajouta la rouquine un tantinet moqueuse. Salut moi c'est Ginny, la sœur de Ron et lui c'est Dean.

-Sarah, répondit l'intéressée

-T'es nouvelle ?

-Oui

-Salut Harry, continua Dean. T'as changé dis moi !

- Salut, oui on peut dire ça.

-Et on peut savoir pourquoi ?

-J'aimerai bien te le dire, mais il faudrait que je te tue après.

- Très drôle Harry ! Lança Dean avec un sourire amusé. Puis devant l'expression sérieuse d'Harry il ajouta : C'est…vrai ?

-Tu tiens vraiment à le vérifier ? demanda Sarah avec la même expression

-Non, sans façon.

Un silence s'installa pendant une minute ou deux

-Bien, on ferai peut être mieux d'y aller non ? demanda Harry qui n'avait rien manger

-Oui mais…

-Quoi ?

-Vous manger pas ? demanda Ron en regardant alternativement Sarah et Harry

-Je n'ai pas très faim, dit Sarah

-Et moi non plus. Plus de questions ? Alors c'est parti !

Les adolescents sortirent de table et se dirigèrent tous vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Ils avaient tous longuement hésité sur ce qu'ils devaient faire : continuer ou non de suivre ses cours, et finalement ils avaient décidé de continuer pour ne pas blesser leur vieil ami.

Le cours était, cette année encore commun avec les serpentards qui regardèrent d'un air suspect Harry et Sarah lorsque ces derniers s'approchèrent de la cabane d'Hagrid.

-Bien, dit le professeur, tout le monde est là ? Alors commençons. Aujourd'hui nous allons revoir quelques animaux qui sont, disons, classiques. Mais je vous déconseille fortement de vous approchez de cet enclos, une licorne blessée est dedans et c'est une vraie furie. Elle pourrait vous tuer d'un seul coup de corne. Tout le monde a bien entendu ? Alors au travail je veux un topo sur chacune de ces espèces pour la fin du cours.

Les élèves grognèrent mais se mirent au travail, après tout s'ils étaient là c'est qu'ils l'avaient bien voulu. Le groupe était substantiellement moins grand que les années précédentes cependant. Beaucoup d'élèves n'avaient pas eu leur buse ou ne souhaitaient simplement pas continuer.

Hagrid profita du fait que tous les élèves soient occupés pour se rapprocher d'Hermione, Ron, Harry et Sarah.

-Alors les jeunes, dit il, sa va ? Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ?

-Oui très bonnes.

-Tant mieux, tant mieux.

-Alors comme ça vous avez une licorne de blessée ?

-Oui elle s'est coincé quelque chose sous la patte mais elle est tellement en colère et souffre tellement que la pauvre bête ne veut pas qu'on la touche.

-Je peux peut être vous aider ? Proposa timidement Sarah

Hagrid la regarda surpris.

-Elle a un véritable don avec les animaux, précisa Harry d'un air convaincu

-Oui mais…. Si la licorne te blesse, j'aurais des ennuis…

-Et bien je dirai que je n'ai pas obéit à vos consignes voilà tout !

-Hum... Si tu veux.

La jeune fille s'approcha de l'enclos et passa par dessus la barrière

-C'est quelle patte ? demanda t elle

-L'antérieure gauche

-Oui je vois qu'elle boite, Vient là ma belle.

Sarah réussi à approcher et caresser la licorne, elle faisait ça avec une douceur impressionnante et soudainement elle lui arracha l'épine qui s'était coincé sous le sabot de l'animal. La licorne se cabra mais la jeune russe réussit à la calmer par de simples paroles. Puis elle entoura le sabot de l'animal dans un mouchoir qu'elle avait sorti de sa poche et repassa par dessus la barrière.

- Voilà Hagrid, je pense qu'elle ira mieux maintenant, avec vos soins elle devrait se remettre vite non ?

-Oui je suppose, répondit le demi géant encore sous le choc d'un tel savoir faire.

La jeune fille adressa un sourire à Hagrid et se rapprocha des animaux qu'il avait demandé d'étudier comme si de rien n'était, aucun élève à part Harry et ses deux meilleurs amis ne l'avaient vu soigner la licorne. La jeune fille n'eu donc pas à subir des questions sur son savoir faire.

Finalement, la cloche annonça la fin de l'heure et les élèves se dirigèrent ensemble vers leur cours de métamorphose.

La petite bande entra au pas de courses dans le château et se dirigea vers la salle où le professeur Mac Gonagal donnait son cours habituel.

- Ou la la, t'as vu ça ! Lança un serpentards de 7ème année à l'un de ses amis à leur passage. Ils ont recrutés une nouvelle chez les grinfondor.

- Ouai, mais c'est qu'elle est bien roulée la blonde !

Les deux serpentards se mirent à rire grassement, tandis que les mains de Sarah se crispaient.

- Et chérie ! Lança le premier serpentard. Ça te dirai une balade dans les bois ?

- Et toi ça te dirais pas de la fermer ! répliqua Hermione

- Qu'est ce que t'as la sang de bourbe, t'es jalouse ?

C'en était trop pour Sarah, elle se retourna vers les deux 7ème années pleine de rage.

- Répètes un peu ? demanda t elle menaçante

- Qu'est ce que t'as ma chérie ? Faut que je te réinvite c'est ça ? T'es intéressée peut être ?

- Tu viens d'insulter une de mes amies là, crétin. Excuses toi tout de suite !

- Dans tes rêves ma poules. Si tu crois que je vais parler gentiment à cette sale sang de…

Le serpentard n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Sarah leva la main et l'envoyer voler 15 mètres plus loin. Un peu à la manière dont Harry avait reconduit Malefoy dans le train.

Sarah ne décolérait pas, elle se rapprocha lentement du serpentard à la manière d'un chasseur traquant sa proie.

- Retires tout de suite ce que tu as dis.

Le serpentard cracha par terre.

- Je vais me faire un plaisir de t'arracher la langue, crétin ! dit Sarah avec hargne tandis que le serpentard commençait à se soulever peu à peu du sol et que l'atmosphère dans e couloir devenait électrique. Excuses toi !

Mais le 7ème année était tétanisé par la peur, tout comme les élèves qui assistaient à la scène.

- Sarah, ça suffit, dit Harry très calmement. Je crois que notre ami a compris. N'est ce pas ? Finit il la voix aussi glaciale que l'Arctique.

Un aura de puissance c'était répandu autour du Survivant. Le serpentard hocha la tête en signe d'accord et Harry attrapa Sarah par le poignet et la ramena vers le groupe dans un silence de glace.

- Un problème ? demanda le jeune homme toujours avec cet aura autour de lui.

Aussitôt les élèves qui s'étaient arrêtés reprirent le chemin de leurs classes.

- Merci, dit timidement Hermione à Sarah

- Je ne tolèrerai jamais qu'on insulte mes amis, surtout que tu es bien plus douée que tous ces crétins réunis, répondit la jeune russe encore rageuse.

La petite bande se rangea en silence et entra dans la classe de métamorphose.

_Voilà j'espère que ces 9 premiers chapitres vous plaisent, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis. Les chapitre 10 et 11 sont en correction tandis que le 12 et le 13 sont en préparation._

_9a devrait arriver rapidement_

_bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas les reviews !_


	10. cour de défence contre les forces du mal

C'était vendredi matin, pourtant ce vendredi n'avait pas la même odeur que les autres vendredis. Certes il flottait toujours dans l'air cette odeur de week-end à peine à quelques heures, la fatigue chez les élèves commençait à pointer le bout de son nez velu mais il y avait aussi quelque chose de nouveau. Le virus de l'excitation avait envahie chaque coin du collège, tel un parfum entêtant que l'on sent à un moment donné et qui nous suit tout au long de la journée. Chaque élève avait sa propre particule d'impatience, son grain d'enthousiasme, sa note de stress et le tout formait une fragrance des plus nobles : la douce attente que l'on peut sentir avant qu'un événement capital ne se produise. Car c'était aujourd'hui qu'allait commencer les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal enseignés par l'illustre directeur de Poudlard : Albus Dumbledore.

Chaque élève allait être confronté à un cours donné par l'un des meilleurs sorciers du monde, si ce n'est le meilleur du monde contemporain. Et, cerise sur le gâteau, le professeur n'avait laissé sous entendre d'aucune manière et d'aucun temps, quelle serait sa manière d'enseigner cette matière tant controversée.

Mais surtout pour certains élèves, les plus superstitieux, ce jour marquait la fin d'une époque, une mini révolution dans ce temps de crise et ceci ravissait certains et angoissait d'autres. En effet, aucun des professeurs ayant exercés dans cette matière depuis des années et des années n'étaient restés plus d'un an , on disait que ce poste était maudit ; et, si certains espéraient que le noble sorcier n'échappe pas à la règle générale, d'autres, au contraire, angoissaient à la simple idée que Dumbledore ne soit plus présent pour les protéger à la fin de l'année scolaire, et plus particulièrement les premières années, qui étaient de vrais petites poules d'eau trempées jusqu'au duvet.

La seule nouveauté que les élèves purent connaître avant l'heure fatidique de la cours fut annoncée par le professeur McGonagal au petit déjeuner.

Le professeur Dumbledore m'a demander de vous faire passer cette note d'information, je vous conseil donc d'écouter très attentivement ce que je vais vous dire.

Sa dernière phrase était inutile, toute l'attention de tous les élèves (même les serpentards) était fixée sur elle, on aurait dit que les élèves prenaient leur petit déjeuner en buvant ses paroles.

Tous les élèves qui assisteront au cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal sont priés de revêtir des vêtements de type moldus pour la leçon d'aujourd'hui, c'est à dire pantalon et T-shirt pour les garçons comme les filles, qui pourront si elles le souhaitent se mettre en jupe à condition qu'elles y soient à l'aise pour travailler, et non pas leur robe de sorcier. Tout élève qui n'aura pas suivi cette simple consigne ne sera pas accepter en cours. De plus, le professeur Dumbledore, tient à vous informer que ce premier cours se déroulera dans la partie sud est du parc du château. Ceci étant dit je vous souhaite un bon appétit.

Le professeur se rassit à sa place, laissant les élèves bouche bée. Cependant la surprise laissa vite place aux questionnements divers. Tous se demandaient où était l'intérêt de porter des vêtements moldus pour un cours de magie, mais tous étaient résolus à obéir à la consigne pour pouvoir assister au cours et comprendre cette situation inédite.

- Je me demande bien pourquoi on doit s'habiller en moldu, dit Ron à ses camarades.

- Je te dirai bien que c'est pareil, annonça Luna qui déjeunait à leur table.

- Pareil, dit Hermione

- Et vous vous en pensez quoi ? demanda Ron à Harry et Sarah

-Doit bien avoir une bonne raison, dit Sarah d'une logique incontestable

- Moi je m'en fiche, je m'intéresse plus au contenu de son cours qu'à la façon dont on doit y aller, dit Harry

- C'est pas faux ça, reconnu Ron.

Sarah se dépêcha de finir de manger, salua tout le monde et sorti de la Grande salle

- Qu'est ce qui lui prend ? demanda Hermione

- J'en sais rien, dit Ron

Ils regardèrent Harry qui haussa les épaules, incrédule. 5 minutes se passèrent et Harry se leva de table en prétextant qu'il allait voir où était partie Sarah.

- On se revoit en cours.

Oui à tout de suite

Le jeune homme disparut de la Grande salle à son tour et comme prévu, Hermione, Neville et Ron prirent la direction du parc après avoir déjeunés et s'être changés.

Et ce qu'ils virent une fois arriver au dit lieu les laissa bouche bée : une immense arène en bois et en pierres avaient été construite, telles celles qu'on trouvait aux temps des gladiateurs à la grande époque romaine.

Une immense porte de bois laissait le lieu clos, les élèves de 6eme année des quatre maisons étaient groupés pour ce premier cours, et tous se mirent en rang devant la porte, les yeux exorbités.

Soudain la porte massive s'ouvrit et Dumbledore apparu, il revêtait une grande tunique bleu nuit sur un pantalon de la même couleur.

- Bien, dit il à ses élèves, vous pouvez entrer.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent dans un silence religieux et pénétrèrent dans l'immense arène

- Asseyez vous, ordonna l'illustre professeur en désignant les bans de l'arène, bien maintenant que vous êtes bien installés je vais pouvoir commencer. Je vois à vos regards surpris que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ceci. Avez vous des questions avant que l'on commence le cours ? Mrs Patil ?

- Pourquoi nous avez vous demandé de venir habiller en moldus ?

- Question très intéressante. Et bien tout simplement parce que ce cours sera en rapport avec les moldus et plus exactement avec leur technique de combat.

- Et à quoi ça pourra bien nous servir ? demanda Malefoy de sa voix traînante. Beaucoup d'élèves acquiescèrent

- Tout seul, à rien. Répondit Dumbledore. Cependant, associés à la magie, ces techniques feront de vous un adversaire remarquable en combat et surtout en défense. Elles vous permettront d'accroître vos réflexes, d'être plus rapides, plus attentifs. Chose que vous n'êtes pas toujours capable de faire.

- Qu'est ce que vous entendez par accroître nos réflexes ? demanda Hermione

Le vieux professeur sourit et soudainement il lança deux canifs de toutes ses forces à deux endroits différents de l'arène. Un se dirigea droit sur Ron, l'autre droit sur Hannah (cf tome 2). Les poignards se rapprochaient, ils n'étaient plus q'à 1 cm du visage des deux élèves lorsqu'on entendit un crac sonore : Harry et Sarah attrapèrent les poignards de justesse devant le regard ébahis de tous.

- Voilà ce que j'appelle accroître vos réflexe, dit alors le professeur d'un ton sérieux brisant le silence.

Sarah fit un salto avant pour rejoindre le professeur au cœur de l'arène tandis qu'Harry disparu dans un cercle de flammes pour réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard aux côté du directeur.

Les élèves étaient sans voix, ce n'était pas seulement l'action des deux griffondor qui les avait pétrifiés sur place mais aussi leur tenue.

La jeune russe portait un bustier en cuir avec un serpent en argent gravé dessus mais aussi une jupe constituer de bande de tissus marron cousues partiellement les unes aux autres, du fait que lorsqu'elle marchait on distinguait parfaitement ses cuisses et aussi un poignard accroché par une bande de cuir à sa cuisse droite. Harry quand à lui portait un baggie noir et un t-shirt de la même couleur à manche courte, on pouvait distinguer une broderie argentée sur le bord de ses manches mais nul n'aurait pu dire ce qu'elle représentait. Cependant, tous les élèves avaient les yeux rivés sur les avants bras droits des deux protagonistes : une immense marque en forme de serpent entourant un glaive y avait était apposée, sûrement grâce à un fer rouge, vu la trace de brûlure. Certains se demandaient la signification de cette marque alors que d'autres étaient horrifiés à l'idée qu'on puisse marquer ainsi des êtres humains tel du bétail.

- Bien vous êtes ici pour apprendre des techniques de défense, aujourd'hui elles seront moldues, mais je doute que vous puissez toutes les assimiler en une leçon, reprit le professeur. C'est pourquoi je dirai que ce cours est plus une initiation aux arts de défense moldus qu'un réel apprentissage de ceux-ci.

Les élèves regardèrent le professeur avec des yeux ronds.

- Heu…demanda timidement Hermione. Qu'est ce qu'on doit faire monsieur ?

- J'attendais justement que l'un de vous me pose la question. Nous n'allons pas voir de théorie, cela serait inutile et parfaitement ennuyeux. Nous allons directement passer à la pratique, je voudrai deux volontaires s'il vous plait…. Allons ne soyez pas timide…. Non toujours pas ? Bien je vais devoir les choisir moi même alors. Miss Granger et Mr Malefoy, descendez je vous pris.

Les deux élèves se levèrent et rejoignirent le professeur au cœur de l'arène, en se jetant au passage un regard assassin.

- Pourquoi nous avez vous choisi nous ? Et qu'est ce qu'on doit faire ? demanda Malefoy de sa voix traînante.

- Et bien, si je vous ais choisi tous les deux c'est parce que Miss Granger est la meilleur élève en sortilège de cette assemblée et parce que vous, Mr Malefoy, vous êtes très compétent dans la ruse, or il va vous en falloir. Mrs Granger et Mr Malefoy, reprit le professeur à l'attention de l'assemblée, vont faire équipe.

- Pardon ? demandèrent ils en même temps

- Vous voyez vous êtes déjà synchronisés, plaisanta Dumbledore. Je disais donc qu'ils allaient former une équipe, vous devrez veiller l'un sur l'autre. Et pour m'en assurez je vais vous demander de tendre votre main droite

- Pour quoi faire ? demanda Malefoy méfiant

- Votre main. Merci

Le directeur agita sa baguette magique et un bracelet en cuivre apparu sur le poignet droit de chacun des adolescents.

- Ce bracelet, reprit le professeur, est le gage de votre bonne entente. Si vous laisser votre camarade dans le pétrin et qu'il ou elle chute et se blesse, ou même ressent la moindre douleur, vous la ressentirez aussi. A défaut de prendre soin de l'autre vous prendrez, j'en suis intimement convaincu, soin de vous même.

- Et qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? demanda Hermione

- Vous aller vous battre avec ces jeunes gens, répondit le vieil homme d'une voix aimable en montrant Harry et Sarah. Dans un premier temps, vous aurez le droit d'user de la magie et eux non. Peut importe le sort que vous jetterez, ils ne pourront pas le contrer par magie.

- Mais ce n'est pas juste ! s'indigna Hermione en voyant le regard goguenard de son « associé ».

- Oh si, croyez moi c'est très juste. Dans un second temps, quand je leur indiquerez, ils pourront à leur tour user de magie. Mais elle ne pourra leur servir que pour invoquer des objets moldus. Êtes vous prêts ? conclu le professeur à l'attention des deux préfets

- Oui !

- Oui

- Bien

Le professeur lança un regard à Harry et Sarah qui acquiescèrent d'un mouvement de tête.

- Vous autres, dit le professeur aux autres élèves impatients et/ou stressé sur le bans, ouvrez bien les yeux ! En position !

Harry et Sarah se placèrent chacun devant leurs adversaires.

- Oh une dernière précision, Miss Corvaroph et Mr Potter sont liés eux aussi. Attention. Prêt…Maintenant !

Les deux garçons s'évaluèrent du regard un moment, tandis qu' Hermione restait les bras ballants devant Sarah.

- Qu'est ce que tu attends ? demanda Sarah à sa camarade.

- Mais je ne vais pas me battre contre toi ! Tu ne m'as jamais rien fait !

- Pas encore

- Je ne me battrai pas contre toi !

- Que tu le veuille ou non tu vas devoir. Ou peut-être est ce parce que tu as peur de rater ?

- N'importe quoi, tu es mon amie c'est tout !

- Allons Hermione tu es la première dans toutes les matières et tu as peur de te ramasser un gadin en public ! L'amitié n'a rien à voir là dedans

- Tu me traites de menteuse ?

- Peut être…

- Sarah, ça ne marchera pas. Je ne me battrai pas contre toi !

- Oh si tu vas te battre contre moi, pour deux bonnes raisons. Une, le professeur te la demander et deux, si tu ne le fais pas les gars vont commencer les hostilités les premiers et ça va faire très mal, beaucoup plus mal.

- J'avais pas penser à ça, avoua Hermione

Hermione bouge ton cul espèce d'empotée !

Mais Malefoy fut le plus rapide, il lança un sort de jambe de coton à Harry qui esquiva, les hostilités étaient lancées.

Sarah couru vers Hermione qui lui envoya un sort de protection en pleine tête. La jeune russe recula d'un bon mètre et Harry grimaça. Malefoy tenta de profiter de la situation pour attaquer Harry, mais ce dernier esquiva à nouveau le sort que le serpentard lui avait lancé. Malefoy se rapprocha d'Harry, dans le but avoué de lui en coller une, mais Harry l'attrapa par le bras, le lui retourna dans le dos, lui donna un coup de genou dans les côtes sous les applaudissements nourri de la foule.

Hermione avait le souffle coupé et elle ne pu donc pas esquiver le croche pied de Sarah qui l'envoya également au tapis.

- Bien, dit alors Dumbledore, je crois que ça va suffire pour vous.

Harry et Sarah tendirent tous deux les mains à leurs adversaires respectifs et les aidèrent à se relever. Sarah murmura un « désolée » à l'oreille d'Hermione et Malefoy lâcha la main d'Harry dès qu'il fut sur ses jambes.

- Vous pouvez regagner vos places, dit alors Dumbledore. Normalement j'avais prévu de vous montrez ce que pouvez produire l'association des techniques moldues à la magie, mais nos deux élèves sont K.O. Ce sera donc pour une prochaine fois, mais vous voyez que la magie n'est pas la seule force que vous pouvez acquérir. Je veux un rapport sur les techniques moldues de défenses pour le prochain cours, vous pouvez sortir.


	11. au coin du feu

**Blabla de l'auteur : IMPORTANT : comme je l'ai mis en avertissement sur la preface je modifie légèrement l'histoire à partir de ce chapitre. je trouvais en effet que j'avais zapper pas mal de chose notamment tout le primer trimestre (et oui je sais c'est pas un détail) et que j'étais aller trop vite dans l'histoire. voici donc un tout nouveau chapitre 11 qui se situe juste à la suite dans le temps que le précédant le 12 est en écriture et se situra également à la suite de ce chapitre dans le temps. mais ne vous attendez tout de même pas à ce que je passe mon temps à décrire chaque journée sinon ça deviendrai d'un ennui mortel ! Voilà maintenant que j'ai fini de blablater je vous laisse lire ce chapitre de transition. N'oubliez pas de laisser des rewiew auxquelles je me ferais un plaisir de répondre ! sur ce bonne lecture**

Chapitre 11 : Au coin du feu.

Ron et Hermione étaient en état de choc, comme tous les 6ème année de Griffondor qui se trouvaient dans la salle commune. Tous se demandaient comment Harry était devenu si puissant en combat moldus en si peu de temps. Après tout il avait foutu la pâté à Malefoy ! Et en plus son changement de look ne jouait pas en sa faveur pour la discrétion.

Aucun des 6ème années ne vient Sarah ou Harry de la journée, ni au repas, ni dans la salle commune, ni à la bibliothèque. Ce n'est qu'aux alentour de 21 heures que les deux griffondors réapparurent dans la salle commune presque vide. Ron, Hermione et Ginny discutaient au coin du feu. Les deux aînés avaient appris à la rouquine que Sarah et Harry étaient partis en mission pour l'Ordre durant l'été mais qu'ils ignoraient tout de cette mission, hormis le fait qu'elle se déroulait en Russie et que Sarah ne pouvait pas y retourner car c'était trop dangereux pour elle. Ils occultèrent volontairement le fait que leurs deux amis avaient été torturés lors de cette mission et que l'origine des cicatrices sur et dans les mains d'Harry venait de là.

C'est donc de leurs fauteuils près de la cheminée, que les deux Weasley et qu'Hermione virent Harry et Sarah rentrer visiblement épuisés par leur journée.

Salut ! Lança immédiatement Hermione

'Lut !

Comment ça va depuis ce matin ?

Ça va, répondirent d'une même voix Harry et Sarah malgré leurs traits tirés.

Et alors vous comptez nous expliquer pour ce matin ? demanda Ron visiblement peu enclin à reporter le sujet.

Sarh demanda quelque chose à Harry qui haussa les épaules avant de lui répondit quelque chose d'un ton las. La jeune fille poussa un soupir et décida de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil à côté d'Hermione. Harry l'imita peu après et demanda alors d'une voix neutre :

Qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir ?

Où est ce que vous avez appris à vous battre de la sorte ?

Pendant cet été.

Pendant votre mission ? demanda Ginny timide

Oui

Mais votre mission était bien pour l'Ordre ?

Oui

Alors pourquoi vous avez appris les techniques de combats moldus ? demanda Hermione C'est illogique !

C'est….

Confidentiel ! finit sarah.

Et affreusement compliquer en plus, compléta Harry.

Ok vous ne pouvez donc rien dire là dessus ?

Non.

Ok on insiste pas alors. N'empêche c'était impressionnant !

Oh…

Faîtes pas les modestes ! J'ai adoré voir Malefoy se prendre une bonne raclée ! s'amusa Ron.

Sinon Sarah…commença Ginny

Oui ?

Bah on sait presque rien de toi…. T'as des frères ou des sœurs ?

Oh non je suis fille unique et … orpheline depuis… l'année dernière.

Oh je suis désolée.

Bah t'en fais pas on s'y fait. Des fois j'ai pas trop le moral mais bon….

Et…ils sont morts comment tes parents ?

Tués par Voldemort, tous les deux à différentes périodes.

Oh…. Comme Harry alors !

Oui plutôt original comme point commun je dois dire, dit la russe avec un léger sourire.

Excusez moi si je vous choque mais… commença Hermione. Vous pensez pas que si….. si Dumbledore… vous a envoyé en mission tous les deux… c'est parce que… vous n'aviez justement pas d'attache familiale ?

Harry et Sarah échangèrent un regard entendu.

Bah, qu'importe ! dit alors Harry d'une voix qui signifiait clairement qu'il n'avait pas envie de s'étendre sur le sujet.

Euh sinon… Vous avez fait quoi de toutes la journée ? demanda Ron suspicieux.

On à aider le professeur Mac Gonagal dans une tache au combien passionnante, dit Harry en levant les yeux aux ciel, signifiant très clairement que sa tâche avait été d'un ennui mortel.

Ne dit pas ça Harry c'était … euh…интересовать

Hein ? s'exclamèrent en même temps les trois griffondor ne parlant pas le russe.

Oh oui super intéressant t'as raison !

Ne soit pas méchant ça te vas pas !

Hum.

Bon si on aller se coucher ? demanda Ginny

Bonne idée.

Et c'est dans la bonne humeur et quelques peu renseignés qu'ils partir tous se coucher.


	12. la lettre

Chapitre 12 : la lettre.

Cela faisait presque quatre heures qu'il dormait à point fermé quand Ron entendit la porte du dortoir grincer légèrement et un rayon de lumière entrer dans celui ci. Dans un demi sommeil, le dernier fils Weasley perçu des bruits de pas léger et une voix féminine qu'il reconnu bientôt comme celle de Sarah.

Celle ci chuchota « Harry » en essayant visiblement de le réveiller sans mettre sur le pied de guerre tous les garçons du dortoir.

Quoi ? répondit le jeune homme d'une voix peu ensommeillée -ce qui surprit Ron- et sur le même ton.

Sans suivi alors un bref échange dans ce langage barbare auquel Ron ne comprenait rien et où il ne perçu que quels mots sans aucun sans tel que « Emilia » « Olga » et « Wiztratch » .Au dernier mot, Harry se leva et chuchota à Sarah d'une voix inquiète : « t'en es sure ? ». La jeune fille répondit un bref « Da » et Harry se leva et sorti du dortoir à la suite de Sarah. Ron était à présent complètement réveillé et il se leva à son tour sans bruit et sorti du dortoir, il pu apercevoir du haut des marches, Sarah qui était en nuisette noir dans la salle commune, et qui était particulièrement séduisante soit dit en passant, et qui montrait un morceau de parchemin à un Harry torse nu. Ron remarqua d'ailleurs à quel point son meilleur ami réputé pour sa maigreur avec prit des muscles durant sa mission, une fine tablette de chocolat se dessinait sur son torse et nul doute qu'une fille le voyant ainsi vêtu aurait fondu sur place. Cependant Harry restait plutôt fin.

Le jeune homme lisait à présent le parchemin et son visage pâle devenait un peu plus blanc à chaque ligne.

Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? demanda alors Sarah d'une voix blanche.

On attend qu'il soit 7 heures et on ira voir Dumbledore. En attendant vas te recoucher.

Je sais pas si….

Sarah on a déjà deux mois de sommeil en retard alors si on doit repartir suite à cette nouvelle, vaudrait mieux avoir fait une nuit complète avant non ?

T'as raison mais bon ça va pas être facile de dormir après ça !

A qui le dis tu ! Vas t'allonger au moins et je vais faire pareil, on se retrouve ici à 6 heures 30.

D'accord à toute à l'heure.

Ouai.

En entendant la fin de l'échange Ron repartit de coucher discrètement mais très inquiet. Il entendit Harry revenir dans le dortoir une minute plus tard et s'allonger avec un soupir. Le Survivant tira les rideaux autour de son lit et s'installa le plus confortablement possible, les yeux grands ouverts, fixant le ciel de son baldaquin.

Ron non plus ne dormait pas, les phrases qu'ils avaient entendu tournées et retournées dans sa tête « on a déjà deux mois de sommeil en retard » cela voulait il dire qu'ils n'avaient pas dormi de tout le temps de leur mission ? Mais ce qui perturber le plus Ron c'était le ton inquiet qu'il avait perçu chez les deux adolescents. Il décida avant de fermer les yeux qu'il en parlerait à Harry demain dès son réveil.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla de nouveau il vit à son réveil qu'il était 7 h15 et il descendit donc dans la salle commune où il retrouva une Hermione qui – pour changer- était plongée dans ses livres.

Oh Ron t'es réveillé ! On attend Harry et Sarah pour aller déjeuner ?

Pas la peine ils sont sûrement chez Dumbledore à l'heure qu'il est !

Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Ron raconta alors à sa meilleure amie la conversation qu'il avait surpris la veille entre son meilleur ami et Sarah.

Et tu dis qu'Harry a émis l'hypothèse de repartir ?

Oui

Alors c'est que ces trois noms que tu as entendus devaient avoir une correspondance avec leur mission de cet été.

Moi ce qui m'inquiète plutôt c'est le ton inquiet qu'ils avaient.

Hum… faudra tirer tout ça au clair

Après avoir prit un petit déjeuner dans la grande salle d'où était absent Dumbledore, confirmant ainsi les dires de Ron, ce dernier et Hermione partirent la tête dans leurs pensées vers la bibliothèque où ils avaient prévu de travailler avec Sarah, Harry Dean et Neville la vielle. Au grand soulagement des deux compères Harry et Sarah se glissèrent dans la salle une dizaine de minutes après que Dean et Neville les aient rejoint. Ils se mirent cependant contrairement à leur habitude côte à côte (D'habitude Sarah s'asseyait entre Neville et Hermione, tandis qu'Harry prenait place à côté de Ron et de Dean pour « éviter un massacre » comme il le disait en plaisantant sur le fait que Ron n'acceptait toujours pas le petit copain de sa sœur).

Mais visiblement ce matin là, le fait que Ron égorge ou non Dean était bien loin des préoccupations du brun aux yeux verts et d'ailleurs Ron remarqua à quel point le visage des deux agents doubles était fermé. Le rouquin lança un regard en biais à sa meilleure amie qui hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle aussi trouvait ça bizarre.

Les deux premières heures parurent durer une éternités, chacun étaient plongé dans ses cours ou dans un livre en tentant tan bien que mal de rédiger le devoir de métamorphose que Ron leur avait donné. Ce ne fut qu'une fois ces heures studieuses passées que Malefoy et ses acolytes entrèrent dans la bibliothèque et se dirigèrent vers eux. Comme à son habitude Malefoy vint ennuyer Harry et contrairement à l'habitude que celui ci avait prit depuis le début de l'année de ne pas réagir, Harry lui lança un regard noir qui fit reculer le serpentard de plusieurs mètres. Celui ci s'en alla vite s'en demander son reste. Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard surprit tandis que Sarah glissait quelque chose à l'oreille d'Harry à voix basse, bien que cette précaution soit totalement inutile vu que personne à part eux ne parlait le russe.

Finalement La cloche annonçant le repas de midi sonna et Sarah et Harry sortirent les premiers de la bibliothèque tandis que Neville et Dean attendaient pour emprunter des livres à la redoutée et redoutable Mme Pince.

Harry ! Sarah ! Attendez nous ! S'exclama Hermione en leur courrant après.

Ceux ci se retournèrent attendirent que leurs amis les rejoignent et repartirent comme si de rien n'était.

Quelque chose ne va pas ?

On peut dire ça comme ça, répondit Sarah de sa voix douce.

C'est en rapport avec votre…_été_ ?

Oui ! répondit Harry plutôt sèchement.

On peut faire quelque chose ? demanda Ron soudain intimidé

Malheureusement non ! répondit Sarah d'un ton ferme.

La journée de samedi se passa dans cette ambiance plutôt froide même si Harry et Sarah faisaient visiblement des efforts pour se détendre tout au long de la journée. Enfin le soir alors qu'ils étaient tous les quatre dans la salle commune en train de lire leurs différents manuel de potion/astronomie et métamorphose un oiseau vient cogner contre les vitres. Sarah releva la tête indifférente puis se leva d'un bond comme si elle avait reçue une décharge électrique et se dirigea vers l'oiseau. Elle le déchargea de sa lettre et revient s'asseoir dans le cercle ignorant les regards curieux d'Hermione et Ron, tandis qu'Harry lui était toujours concentré dans son cours. Elle décacheta la lettre, la dévora des yeux et poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement. Harry leva des yeux interrogateurs vers elle et elle lui tendit la lettre. Le jeune homme la lut rapidement aussi mais, s'il se détendit un peu plus, ne se laissa pas aller à tant de détente que sa camarade. Celle ci le remarqua d'ailleurs et lui parla en russe :

Quoi ? Tu vois bien ce que dit la lettre non ?

Hum

Ça c'est arrangé !

Oui mais pour combien de temps Sarah ? Pour combien de temps ?

Tu crois que ….. commença t elle nettement moins enthousiaste.

J'en suis persuadé.

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre en regardant Harry, puis lui reprit la lettre des mains, se leva et se dirigea vers son dortoir en disant par dessus son épaule « c'est toujours ça de gagner ! »

De quoi elle parle ? demanda alors Ron

De rien ! Bonne nuit !

Et sur ce le Survivant monta se coucher sous les regards ébahi de ses amis.


	13. note de l'auteure

Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices,

Je tenais tout d'abord à m'excuser du retard dans la publication que j'avais prévue. Un bug informatique assez conséquent qui s'est abattu sur mon pauvre disque dur (paix à son âme) en étant la cause.

Rassurez vous tout ce temps sans informatique n'a cependant pas été du temps perdu puisqu'il m'a permit d'avancer de manière manuscrite dans mes histoire et d'en composer une nouvelle.

Le bac étant maintenant fini(ouf) je suis officiellement en vacance et – oh chanceux que vous êtes- ne faisant absolument **rien** pendant cette période estival, je vais me mettre au tapage intensif pour vous donner ces chapitres dans les meilleurs délais.

C'est donc sur cette note optimiste que je vous laisse en vous disant à bientôt.

Anonyma1


	14. NOTE IMPORTANTE

Je sais que cela fais une éternité que cette histoire n'a pas été udapté, c'est pour cela que je conseille aux personnes qui attendraient encore la suite de cette fic ( s'il y a des irréductibles lol) d'aller lire la réédition de cette histoire que j'ai posté sur mon profil. Merci à vous.


End file.
